It is known to provide touch screens in vehicles to allow the driver or passenger to control various sub-systems of the vehicle. It is also known to provide proximity sensing systems in which a signal is transmitted through the driver or passenger, for example between an antenna in their seat and a control input such as a push button or touch screen, and the strength of the received signal measured. The strength of the signal indicates the capacitance between the driver or passenger and the control input, and therefore the distance of the user's hand from the control input. Typically the signal is received at, or transmitted from the control input by means of a specially provided antenna, such as a conductive coating on the push button, or a conductive bezel around the touch screen.